


The Consequences Of Vampire Hunting

by Ena2705



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heat Stroke, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hypothermia, Illnesses, Protective Dean Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: "Dad, it's 92 degrees out there. Do we really have to hunt the nest now?"It's the middle of summer break, right before Sam's sophomore year at high school (wherever that will be) and John has caught whiff of a vampire nest some place in Florida. However, something goes wrong leading to the youngest Winchester's life being in danger.





	The Consequences Of Vampire Hunting

That morning, Dean woke to his brother arguing with his dad. That was happening more often lately, his dad blamed teenage hormones. "Dad, it's 92 degrees out there. Do we really have to hunt the nest now?" He sighed, remembering why they were in yet another crappy motel, and why he was pooled in sweat. _Sunny Florida._ "Sam, if we don't do it now, then when are we supposed to do it? Tonight? When the vampires are at an advantage and we can't see a thing? No. We're going now and that is final!" Dean heard his brother groan and stomping footfalls headed towards the front door. "Rise and shine Dean." His dad threw an empty duffel bag on his bed. "Your brother has gone out for water so pack lightly, it's hot out."  
He was damn right it was hot out, and the impala was like a greenhouse as it rolled down the highway. The music was turned off, none of them were in the mood for it in such heat. They finally pulled over in the middle of nowhere and grabbed their bags from the trunk, as well as a few extra weapons just to be safe. John pulled out his old compass, it was battered and scratched but he refused to part with it for a newer one. 'It doesn't need to look shiny to do the job' he'd argue whenever Dean asked if he wanted a new one. "This way." he said, and the brothers followed behind. For what felt like several hours, they marched onwards like that: John infront, the boys behind. Though Sam was starting to slip behind a bit more. "Come on, Sammy! Catch up." Dean said, trying to sound cheerful, but even he wanted to slow. "My head hurts." His brother complained in reply. John looked back and handed his son a water bottle, though it was warm by that point, and mumbled about dehydration giving him the headache.  
Not even five minutes after Sam finished the water bottle, he slowed to a stop. "Sam! Get a move on, were almost there." Their dad said, no care in his voice and sounding very passive aggressive, yet not wanting to raise his voice and alert the vampires. "I-I need to sit down" Sam replied, before not so gracefully falling to the ground. "Sam!" The two left standing yelled, rushing to the youngest. "I'm okay, I just..." he threw up.  
"Shit." John muttered. Dean started to panic, if his dad was concerned, it must be bad. "What? What is it dad?" His dad put his hand to Sam's forehead. No sweat. "Pull out your map, find the nearest lake, river, whatever, as long as it's water. And damnit Dean pass me a bottle of water!" He rushed to do what his dad said and before he knew it, they were running to a lake that was east to where they were originally headed with Sam falling in and out of consciousness in his dad's arms. He was starting to strain and shake. Dean had learnt in a first aid crash course back in high school that this was a fit. They ran faster.  
-  
Sam didn't know what happened after he fell to the ground but when he woke up, he was freezing cold. And wet. And he couldn't breathe, was he underwater? His heartbeat started to rise and he splashed his arms about, starting to panic. "Hey, hey.It's okay. Shh, Sammy, shh." Dean's voice soothed him as he was lifted from the water. "Come on, let's get you back to the car." John handed his brother the keys, before going to carry on with the hunt. Typical, Sam thought. Monsters always came before his sons. Dean aided his shivering younger brother back to the car and handed him one of those break-to-activate ice packs from the first aid kit, telling him to rub it all over his body. "How are you feeling?" The concern was obvious in his brother's voice. "Tired. And thirsty." Sam replied, trying to downplay the pain he was in. He hated when his brother was scared because of him.  
As soon as they were back in the motel room, Dean went for a bucket of ice, telling Sam to get in a cold bath. When he came back, Sam was still shivering. "Dean...Dean I'm c-cold" he tried to talk without showing how bad he was but failed terribly. His speach was slow and shakey. "That’s a good thing Sammy. I think that's a good thing. You were too hot so we had to cool you down." Sam found himself shooting his brother a confused look. "I was too hot? When? It's freezing!" He knew he said the wrong thing as soon as he said it because Dean rushed out of the bathroom and into the main room. Sam thought about calling out to his brother but he didn't have the energy.  
Before long, Sam could hear sirens in the distance. "Dee? What did you do that for?" Sam asks to his brother cradling him. He was no longer in the ice bath, instead he was wrapped in a blanket on the bed nearest the door. Dad's bed, he noted. "I called for an ambulance, little bro, you're very sick." Dean's voice cracked. It only did that when something bad happened. It meant he was about to cry. "Don't...don't cry." He said. "I'm not sick, I'm just tired." Sam reached up to stroke his brother's face, which earned him a choked sob in return. The paramedics rushed in and put a shiny blanket around Sam and helped him to the ambulance. He didn't know why they were so worried about him, all he knew was that the darkness that had called to him out on the hunt was back, and he was too tired to fight it.  
-  
"Your son has suffered both heat stroke and mild hypothermia in a period of an hour. Do you have any idea how this occured?" The doctor spoke softly to John. His eyes were focused on Sam, sleeping in the hospital bed. He seemed too small in that bed, wires seeming to be attached all over his body. "Mr. Winchester?" his attention was drawn back to the young man stood infront of him. "Oh, sorry. We were out looking for somewhere to camp for the weekend and Sam started complaining of being too hot so we took him to the river to cool down. He passed out on the way though so Dean took him home after we cooled him down." He didn’t mention the fit. That would have kept them there longer. The doctor nodded and wrote something on his clipboard. "That will explain the mild hypothermia, your other son may have over-cooled Sam accidentally and with his hypothalamus already overworking, and mechanisms to control his temperature breaking down, it was easier for him to become hypothermic." Everything that he just said went straight over John's head. He hadn't had to think about anything medical related since his high school days. First aid stuff he got, that was more like common sense, but he left the serious stuff to the professionals. "We're currently monitoring Sam's vitals and keeping an eye on his temperature but you've got a fighter right there." John nodded in agreement, Sam was a strong one. He remembered when Sam was four and had chicken pox, worse that anyone the doctor had ever seen, he was told, but that didn't stop him from being smily and bubbly.  
He glanced at the hospital bed once again and sighed. He couldn't stand the sight of his youngest in that room, he looked so pale and washed out against the white walls. "When can we take him home?" John asked. The doctor looked at his clipboard once again before replying: "We would like to keep your son here overnight for observations but if all is well, I don't see any reason why he can't be released in the morning. Some nurses will be with you shortly to explain how to care for him at home until he is fully recovered." John thanked the doctor before walking back into Sam's room.  
"Dad, I'm so sorry." Dean sat up from beside his younger brother, hand in his and tears in his eyes. John tried to be mad at his son, he made a bad situation worse after all, but the pain and self loathing radiating from Dean softened his facial expression. He couldn't help what he did, he thought he was helping at the time. If he was being honest with himself, John was just as much to blame. He shouldn't have dragged his sons out in the height of Florida's summer, he shouldn't have carried on with the hunt. Sam had a fit, for God's sake, and he left him with someone who wasn't even old enough to legally drink. John being John however, he couldn't bring himself to say that so instead dragged a chair up next to Dean, reached forward, and put his hand over Dean's, the one holding Sam's sleeping hand. They may not have been the most normal or functioning family, but in that moment, John didn't care. He had all he needed right there in his hand.


End file.
